Jukeboxes have been around for decades and provide users with the ability to select desired music for reproduction in a convenient and advantageous manner. Jukeboxes have conventionally been provided in commercial establishments, such as restaurants and bars, in order to provide desired music on demand for patrons thereof for a fee. Over the last several years, a new generation of jukebox devices have become available that provide significant improvements in the operation thereof for all parties involved. More specifically, the conventional standalone phonorecord and CD jukeboxes are being replaced by digital downloading jukeboxes that are controlled by and communicate with a central server. An example of this new generation jukebox system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,204, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. A leading provider of this new generation of jukebox systems is TouchTunes Music Corporation.
FIG. 1 shows an overview of an exemplary embodiment of a digital downloading jukebox system 10 (hereinafter referred to simply as a “jukebox system”). As shown in FIG. 1, the jukebox system 10 includes a central server 12 that contains a master library of audio content (typically music), as well as or alternatively audiovisual content (typically music and associated video or graphics), that can be downloaded therefrom. The jukebox system also includes a series of remote jukebox devices 16, 16a-16f. Each of these jukebox devices are generally located in a bar, restaurant, club or other desired location, and are operable to play music in response to receiving a payment from a user, such as coins, bills, credit/debit card, etc., and having one or more songs selected by the user for play. In an alternative embodiment, a music service is paid for on a subscription basis by the location, and the selected music is free for the end-user. The jukebox device 16 typically includes a screen 18 that presents information to the user and allows the user to select songs therefrom, as well as an audio system 20 that plays the selected songs. The screen 18 may also be used for displaying song-related video or graphics. The screen 18 may also be used to display advertisements for the jukebox itself in order to attract customers thereto, to display other types of advertisements, and/or to display any other desired information.
The jukebox devices 16 (sometimes referred to as simply “jukeboxes” herein) are operable to communicate with the central server 12 through a communications network 14, such as, for example, the Internet. The jukeboxes 16 periodically communicate with the server 12 in order to provide information to the server 12 regarding the specific songs that have been played on the jukebox. The central server then uses this information in order to determine the appropriate royalties and/or other payments that are owed for songs played on each jukebox. Thus, one advantage of this new generation of jukeboxes is that the sound reproduction and/or other applicable music rights can be adhered to in a more accurate and reliable manner, thereby assuring the proper royalties are paid to the artists or music owners. The central server 12 can also provide new songs to the jukebox 16 in order to assure that the appropriate or most popular songs are maintained on the jukebox based on the specific customers at that location. Thus, the songs available on each jukebox can be customized through communication with the central server in order to provide the songs and/or types of music that customers generally request at each jukebox location. As described in the above-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,204, the central server can also advantageously be used to update the operating software on the jukeboxes in order to, for example, change the operation of the jukebox, such as to provide new or improved features. Thus, another advantage of this new generation of jukeboxes is that the songs (or other audio and/or visual content), and the operation of the jukebox itself can be remotely changed as desired without the need to have someone (such as a routeman) personally service the jukebox. Instead, such updates can be done using the central server 12.
As indicated above, the jukebox devices 16 each include a mass storage device, such as a hard drive, which stores the songs and associated video/graphics data (if any), as well as any other desired graphical information for reproduction on the jukebox. The mass storage device of the jukebox typically has limited storage capacity relative to the storage device of the central server 12. As a result, only a fraction of the songs stored on the central server are typically stored on the mass storage device of the jukebox at any one time. There may be other reasons as well, such as for security of the data or limited room in the jukebox itself, for having limited storage capacity on the jukebox and/or limiting the number of songs stored thereon. For example, physical space may be limited on wall-mount jukeboxes or the like, which are designed to be small in size as compared to free-standing models. As explained above, the songs on the jukebox can be changed through communication with the central server, but typically any one jukebox only stores a relatively small subset of the complete library of songs maintained by the central server at any one time.
In order to maximize the revenue that a jukebox generates, it is important to make the most desired songs available on the jukebox over time. If customers cannot find songs they like on the jukebox, usage of the jukebox (and the revenue generated thereby) will dramatically decrease. On the other hand, it is impossible to predict in advance exactly what a customer at any particular location will desire to play on the jukebox. In fact, there are likely many instances where a customer would have selected a song that exists on the central server but is not currently present on the jukebox. As a result, the jukebox may not be enjoyed and used to its fullest extent. In order to address this problem and increase revenue, jukebox systems have in the past provided a feature which enables the user to search for songs on the central server from the jukebox and request an immediate download of a desired song from the central server to the jukebox for an additional fee. This feature enables the user to play any song in the master library of songs maintained by the central server using the jukebox, regardless of whether or not the specific song is presently stored in the mass storage of the jukebox itself. Thus, the user can first look for desired songs on the local storage of the jukebox and then, if desired, search further on the central server for desired songs. The jukebox device typically charges an additional fee (such as five credits instead on one credit) for an immediate download and play of a song from the central server as opposed to a standard play directly from the jukebox's local storage.
One problem, however, with the immediate downloading feature is that it is desirable to have an immediate and high speed connection with the central server to implement. In addition, the central server and network must be prepared for and capable of handling such requests in a reliable and efficient manner for the feature to properly operate. These requirements cannot always be met and, as a result, implementation of this feature has been limited. For example, many locations that have jukeboxes do not have high speed connections (such as DSL) and instead use dial-up modem connections. Jukeboxes which rely on dial-up connections generally are only designed to communicate with the server periodically and do not allow the user to immediately download a song. They have, however, enabled a user to vote for a song to be downloaded at a later time when the dial-up connection is made. This, of course, is not as satisfying to the user as being able to immediately download a song. Other problems can arise in connection with this download feature if the network or server is not currently available for the download, due to traffic, malfunctions or the like.
For most users, a relationship with a jukebox extends only as far as a choice of songs to play. Casual users may find it difficult to make selections rapidly and/or to locate specific songs. Regular users, however, frequently choose the same songs, and they may become frustrated with always having to make the same selections. Both problems may result in a loss of revenue from intimidation, frustration, etc.
Thus, it is a feature of the exemplary embodiments to create a relationship between the jukebox and the patrons, in view of the further feature of creating a relationship with a whole community of jukebox users. Such a system can establish a trust relationship between the jukebox and the patrons, while also creating a sense of ownership for the patrons by allowing them to customize their services and communicate with their friends. Such a relationship and feeling of ownership can greatly increase the convenience of using a jukebox and its related services while also decreasing intimidation, frustration, etc.
In certain exemplary embodiments described herein, the jukebox can be made the centerpiece for music services as well as other services that enhance the experience of users as well as the revenues of location managers. For example, a jukebox can become a contact point at a given location through which users can reach out to their friends. For instance, users may call a get together using the jukebox, share music through the jukebox system, or meet up at a jukebox if they become separated at a crowded club. Similarly, a jukebox can become, for example, a contact point at a given location through which the manager of the location can reach out to customers. For instance, a manager can advertise specials, notify regulars of special events, etc. Such communications can be initiated by users, by location managers, or by the jukebox itself.
When jukebox users leave a location, their connection to the music, and, more particularly, the jukebox itself, typically ends. Users provide massive amounts of data to the jukeboxes, such as, for example, which users like certain types of music or certain songs, when they listen to music, how frequently they listen to it, etc. With conventional jukeboxes, this information is not leveraged to provide additional features and/or services to interested users. Thus, collected information typically is wasted, and users experience only a fleeting sense of ownership. Users cannot, for example, recreate the experience of a particular night out.
Proprietors also lose out, because their connection to jukebox users disappears when users leave their establishments. Thus, proprietors lose customers until they return and are forced to rely on traditional, often ignored, methods of bulk advertisement. This form of advertising typically lacks specificity and does not reflect a personalized sense of belonging for users. Additionally, proprietors also cannot recreate specific events at which, for example, they had a particularly profitable nights.
Online communities typically, for example, on the Internet, have sprung-up to try to connect disparate users in a virtual space. These communities provide potentially continuous access to a broad range of features and users alike. However, conventional online communities are virtual only—when a user steps away from a computer, the connection, quite literally, is broken. Thus, while users may access this broad host of features and customize their experiences and even build an online persona complete with, for example, buying and viewing habits, the experience is fleeting.
By connecting jukebox users through an online community, however, the information provided to the jukebox can be used to provide a variety of features and services to the users. And, because jukeboxes are present at thousands of meeting points, connections exist at thousands of physical locations apart from the online virtual community. Thus, by leveraging the data collected by jukeboxes and tying users to an online community, a mixed real-and-virtual community may be established, for example, creating a lasting sense of ownership, personalizing services for potentially all users, drawing users together, establishing a vibrant socially active community of users connected by music, etc. Proprietors may similarly benefit by, for example, achieving a pipeline to additional business by connecting with customers while they are away from their locations, thus drawing them to their locations, etc.
In essence, a jukebox with an associated remote application can, for example, change users' perceptions of jukeboxes. Jukeboxes need not be stand-alone devices accessible only at bars. Rather, the instant invention allows users to consider jukeboxes as, for example, media centers, meeting points, portals to online communities, etc.
Moreover, with the advent of web-enabled portable devices (such as, for example, cell phones, personal digital assistants, etc.), users even can take the virtual community with them wherever they go. Users potentially may use portable devices to directly download music at any time, such as, for example, when they hear a song at home, in the car, at a bar, etc.
In certain exemplary embodiments, users' actions on jukeboxes and/or via remote interfaces may be represented by avatars specific to and/or customizable by the user. Jukeboxes may include avatar action programmed logic circuitry (e.g., any appropriate combination of hardware, software, or the like) to take actions on behalf of and/or represent the actions of the user. Such actions may include introducing songs with audio and/or video, singing and/or dancing along with music, marking online transactions (e.g., messages, postings, file transfers, etc.), etc. As such, user avatars may yet further increase senses of ownership and/or belonging, drawing users to jukeboxes. Moreover, avatars may further increase the enjoyment of the individual user, regular patrons, and/or newcomers to an area.
While the above-described and/or other aspects, features, and exemplary embodiments are advantageous and are a marked improvement over existing jukebox-related offerings, it would be desirable to further integrate and expand upon the disparate elements in a broader, more holistic entertainment system. For example, it would be desirable to leverage the widely disseminated, though presently unconnected, collection of jukeboxes, jukebox-specific services, advertisement servers, independently operated social networking services, and independently controlled client devices, to provide for an experience that enables cross-connectivity and deep integration among and between these seemingly disparate systems. Providing such a system advantageously would make it possible to more fully and deeply connect entertainment system patrons to one another and to non-patrons, thereby sometimes encouraging the former group to use the components in the entertainment system more and more and sometimes encouraging the latter group to begin to use the components in the entertainment system. It would be desirable to yet further enhance patrons' experiences, e.g., so as to create a sense of ownership and/or belongingness to a connected community of entertainment system users.
There is a need for an improved jukebox system that addresses various needs of users, location owners, and operators—all while providing an increased sense of ownership and/or belongingness for patrons that is extensible so as to keep pace with technology and modern social networking opportunities. The instant invention is designed to address these and other issues and to provide enhanced functionality for such jukebox systems.
In certain exemplary embodiments of this invention, an audiovisual entertainment system is provided. An entertainment system network includes a database having instances of media tangibly stored therein and a social networking interface configured to mediate communications between the entertainment system network and an external social networking system that is not part of the entertainment system network. At least one jukebox is provided in an out-of-home location, with the at least one jukebox being connected to the entertainment system network and being configured to play instances of media stored locally on the jukebox and/or downloaded from the entertainment system network for a fee. The at least one jukebox and the social networking system are configured to share data through the entertainment system network.
According to certain exemplary embodiments, the entertainment system network may further comprises a jukebox social networking interface to a jukebox-related social networking site.
According to certain example embodiments, A plurality of computers provided outside of the out-of-home location may be configured to interface with the jukebox via the jukebox social networking interface and/or a non-jukebox device located in the out-of-home location may be configured to remotely interface with the at least one jukebox to select instances of media for playback on the at least one jukebox and to transfer credits to the jukebox device. The non jukebox device may be a smart phone, countertop or handheld game device, computer, or the like.
In certain exemplary embodiments, a first feed may be provided from the at least one jukebox to the social networking system through the social networking interface of the entertainment system network, with the first feed providing data indicative of selected instances of media being or to be played back on the at least one jukebox. The at least one jukebox may comprise a user recognizer configured to recognize pre-registered users logging into the jukebox via the jukebox or via a non-jukebox device located in the out-out-home location in certain exemplary embodiments. The first feed further may further comprise data indicative of a registered user, if any, who selected each said selected instances of media being or to be played back on the at least one jukebox. The first feed also may further comprises data indicative of a message to be sent to the social networking site from a recognized user using the non-jukebox device located in the out-out-home location. The first feed also may further comprises data indicative of a message to be sent to the social networking site from a recognized user, directly or indirectly, using the at least one jukebox in the out-of-home location.
According to certain exemplary embodiments, a display may be provided in the out-of-home location external to the at least one jukebox. The display may be configured to list the selected instances of media being played on the at least one jukebox device; the recognized user, if any, who selected each said selected instance of media being played back; messages to be sent to the social networking site from a recognized user, directly or indirectly, using the at least one jukebox in the out-of-home location; trivia associated with an instance of media being played back; a message from an artist or label associated with an instance of media being played back; and/or the like. The display may be controlled via a display controller included in, for example, the jukebox device in certain exemplary embodiments. In certain exemplary embodiments, the display may be under control of one or more processors provided to the entertainment system network. Trivia and/or other messages may be provided from one of these and/or other sources (which may, in turn, include relevant databases mapping messages to instances of media).
According to certain exemplary embodiments, a second feed may be provided from the social networking system to the at least one jukebox through the social networking interface of the entertainment system network, with the second feed including data indicative of a message sent from the social networking site to a recognized user in the out-of-home location and/or to the at least one jukebox. The display may be further configured to list the message from the social networking site via the second feed.
In certain exemplary embodiments of this invention, a method of making and/or using an audiovisual entertainment system in line with the exemplary embodiments disclosed herein also may be provided.